


La pluma de Jehan Prouvarie

by sara_f_black



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La inspiración del poeta de Les Amis va más allá de la libertad y la patria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La pluma de Jehan Prouvarie

**Author's Note:**

> Un intento de E/R desde el POV del poeta de Les Amis. Angst, por supuesto.

En las calles de París, manchadas de sangre y plomo, entre los escombros de un día de pena, dolor y muerte, se perdió una libreta de pequeños tesoros. Jehan Prouvaire la llevaba siempre consigo. Los pequeños escritos que iban más allá de la revolución. Que no hablaban de la pelea, sino de la vida.

Enjolras no lo hubiera aprobado, pero Prouvaire sabía que ya sobre libertad y justicia habían escrito hombres mejores que él con las palabras. Sus poemas eran algo diferente. Eran la calidez de Combeferre, el esfuerzo de Feuilly, el aura que irradiaba Courfeyrac, el punto atrevido de Bahorel, la sonrisa de Boussuet ante las desgracias, la alegría de Joly, el amor ciego de Marius… Pero sobre todo, Prouvaire había conocido solamente dos fuerzas igual de poderosas a lo largo de su vida que hacían a su pluma correr sobre el papel como si sangrara tinta: la pasión por la patria de Enjolras y la adoración de Grantaire por Enjolras.

Enjorlas era una fe que movía masas, una verdad que iluminaba corazones y una pasión que cambiaba vidas. Era una fuerza de la naturaleza que arrastraba, subyugaba y liberaba. Sin embargo, y aunque Enjolras no lo aceptara, había una fuerza en Grantaire que era de alguna manera superior por la debilidad del hombre que la ostentaba. La adoración del cínico por el recto, la devoción del incrédulo por el creyente.

De eso hablaban la mayor parte de sus poemas. Del hombre que seguía fiel pese a saberse rechazado. Del que no abandonaba pese a saberse no querido. La sensibilidad de Prouvaire se estremecía cuando notaba cómo, tras su botella de alcohol y sus monólogos desesperanzados, Grantaire miraba a Enjolras con anhelo. Sentía las punzadas de dolor cuando inmovible y distante Enjolras recriminaba y Grantaire aceptaba: no tenía fuerzas para cambiar, ni intenciones de hacerlo, pero tenía toda la fuerza del mundo para no abandonar.

Si eso no era amor, devoción y adoración de verdad, Prouvaire no sabía nada.

Cuando pensaba en ellos, su pluma corría y fluía la tinta.

A veces pensaba que si Enjolras llegara a leer sus escritos, habría podido ver lo que no aceptaba. Comprender lo que no veía y apreciar a Grantaire como Prouvaire sí podía. Pero el día en que el ángel de la patria leyera los versos no llegó: el plomo mató al poeta y las palabras de tinta negra las borró la sangre.

Jehan Prouvaire moriría sin saber que poco después, Enjolras vería por sí mismo todo lo que él había convertido en poesía.


End file.
